Magic, Tinsel, Smiles & Snow
by DettyisLove
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots revolving around the Winter/Christmas season. Daniel and Betty have some Christmas fun together! :D
1. Magic Metallic Smile

**Magic, Tinsel, Smiles and Snow**

This will be a series of one-shots revolving around the Winter/Christmas season. They won't be related or in any particular order, just whatever comes to mind. Hope you enjoy! :D This is part of the Ugly Betty Christmas Advent Challenge! Thanks TMadison! :D

Magic, tinsel, smiles and snow

Give me a box and a simple bow

I'll wrap it all up indeed

My present is filled with lots of Detty,

Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade

The sweet, sweet friends from Ugly Betty

Merry Christmas from me, hope its filled with glee...

* * *

_ahahhaa I'm seriously a dork! ^^ you know you liked that poem ;) hehe_

_Warning: this One-Shot is reallyyyy long, so read it when you have time. lol :P _

_Hope you enjoy it! For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**MAGIC METTALIC SMILE**

_Mid to late season 4, Betty still has braces_

Betty walked into MODE with a positive smile.

She didn't know when or how, but she had recently found herself unable to get enough of Daniel. Her heart would skip at the sight of him, just him smiling at her set her heart soaring, or whenever he stood close to her she would get butterflies everywhere. She was happy they were closer since she and Claire, and sort of Matt and Amanda, saved Daniel from the whole bead-cult thing he got sucked into. She realized she cared about Daniel a lot more than she thought she did before he started slipping away.

Then there was Matt who made her realize even more what her feelings for Daniel were. Matt had tried to get back together with her, AFTER, he tried to pursue Amanda, but got shot down by her; Betty wasn't having that. She wanted to still be friends with him, but she was not going to go back down that road again. She and Matt were the past and that was where it was going to stay. And besides that, he already seemed to think she and Daniel had some secret relationship which wasn't true at all, although sometimes she wished were true. She had to remind herself that she shouldn't think that way about him. He was her friend, her former boss.

She walked up to his office and already felt her heart begin to race. As she walked in, she smiled seeing him sitting at his desk looking so handsome in a blue dress shirt, and he had shaved that insane beard which cleared up his gorgeous face. She didn't hate the beard, but she liked his face better clean-shaven. He looked up noticing her and smiled that smile that got her heart to jump and melt all at once.

"Betty, hey, don't you look nice" he said taking in her appearance. The simple red dress she was wearing was a very flattering color to her Latin features; the black butterfly belt she wore around her waist just emphasized those curves that he'd started noticing more and more lately. And God, that smile he would never get tired of seeing. Ever since Betty rescued him from the stupid cult he got brainwashed into, he felt something with her he couldn't quite define. He would make sure he had time to spend with her, and would go out of his way to see that she smiled.

He saw her blush and felt something stir inside him making him smile. "Thanks Daniel. So, I have something to ask you." She said walking up to his desk and planting both of her hands on the desk. He smirked. "And that is?"

"I was wondering what you would want for Christmas."

He laughed "You're already asking people what they want for Christmas? It only just turned December."

She giggled. "I'm not asking people."

He looked confused for a second "You're not?"

"No, just you"

"Me? Why _just_ me?" he asked curiously a smile gracing his face.

"Because" she leaned closer across the desk

"Because why?" he leaned a little toward her keeping his eyes on hers.

"Because...you're my best friend." She said with that bright contagious smile. He leaned further wanting to get a better look at her eyes. "So, what about your family?" he came back.

She stood up. "They already love me" Betty responded without thinking, only realizing what she said just as it escaped her lips. Her eyes got big and she bit her lip, sure that her face was bright red. Daniel felt his heart skip at her words. Betty wanted him to love her? Daniel smiled. "So, you're trying to buy my love, is that it?" he asked teasingly.

"No Daniel" Betty giggled relaxing from her slip.

He got up from around his desk and stood by her looking at her eyes. Betty felt the air escape her lungs, and her body froze in place, her heart started racing.

"Just so you know..." he started taking a step closer. Betty gulped at the sound of his low raspy voice "...I already love you."

"You do?" she asked in surprise, her heart racing a mile a minute.

He smirked "of course. You're my best friend. How can I not love you?"

Betty felt like she just got winded. Of course Daniel loved her like a friend. How could she possibly think anything more than that? She smiled despite her sudden crushed feeling. "Right" she backed up a few steps realizing how close he was still standing in front of her, but backed up into the desk.

"Ok, I'll see you later, gotta go!" she said quickly and moved past him.

"Hey wait!" Daniel turned after her. Betty stopped in her tracks, her heart stopped with it. She turned slowly, not moving a step closer feeling her body go numb.

"Yah?" she responded trying to seem unaffected by him.

He smiled. "I didn't get to tell you what I want for Christmas"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot" she said blowing her hair from her face. Daniel smiled. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"You have to guess."

"Okay, I'll try."

He smiled putting his hands in his pockets. "It's something that never fails to make me smile and always makes me forget my problems." He said as he took a step closer.

Betty looked at him confused. "Daniel, that's extremely vague." _And doesn't really make sense_, she thought to herself.

"I wasn't finished yet..."

"Okayyy?" Betty looked at him waiting for him to continue. Seeing him standing there with his hands in his pockets looking like a young boy, that playful smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes, Betty sighed_ 'why did he have to be so gorgeous' _

Since when had she developed this infatuation with the man all the sudden? She'd never felt this way around him before. Of course that was a lie, she was obsessed with the man from the beginning, but she'd never felt this way before. She never felt a loss of breath standing in the same room as him, or being so turned on by his smile that she felt her insides melt.

"What's magic and metallic and very beautiful?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts. He stood looking at her with a smile.

She looked at him for a minute processing what he just asked. "Hmm...Ornaments?" she said confused.

"Nope! Not even close!"

She looked down and then back up. She shrugged "I don't know. What?" she asked curiously. He walked up to her making her heart beat quicken with each step closer he took. When he stopped in front of her, she thought she would surely faint. He smiled and said two words that melted her heart into a puddle. "Your smile" he said looking into her eyes.

Betty felt like the whole world stopped and the only thing that she could see was Daniel. She felt like she was just hugging a big fuzzy teddy bear. She felt butterflies and her heart melt. They looked at each other for what seemed like minutes but were only a few seconds. "I...you, that..." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him "Thank you, Daniel"

"God, you're so sweet" she said hugging him more so her body was pressed up against him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her lower back. "Seeing your smile is the best present I could get from you. I don't need anything" he said loving how well her body fit into his and the smell of her hair, which smelled like orange blossoms. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to have her in his arms forever.

Betty felt like her heart was a racing car and was made of clouds and cotton candy all at once. She hugged him tighter. It really wasn't fair that the man was so sweet and handsome; it was a double-edged sword making him very hard to resist. She sighed and reluctantly moved back from the all too torturous embrace. When she moved back and saw the smile on his handsome face that did her heart in. _God, I love him. Why does he have to torture me with his sweetness and those gorgeous eyes of his and that incredibly charming smile? It's so not fair! _

She found that she was staring at his eyes. "Um...thanks Daniel. That's ah...really sweet of you. Um..." she felt so embarrassed. _What could she possibly say to thank him enough for how what he said absolutely melted her heart without sounding like she had a crazy crush on her former boss and best friend? _

She sighed "Ok...I guess I should get back to work."

"Oh, okay" he said somewhat deflated. He didn't know what he expected her to do, but he wanted more of her. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he liked Betty and was crushing super hard on his best friend. She sent him a half smile before turning to walk out of his office.

"Hey, hold on a sec" he said running up to her by the door. She turned around suddenly and their bodies collided, his arms ended up around her back, and hers on his arms to keep each other from falling, now face to face, inches apart, no space in between them; they both looked at each other and seemed surprised. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. Daniel, this is so not fair!_ She felt like her insides would burst into a million butterflies. _Why do you always have to smell so good! It was a crime against her heart!_ His intoxicating scent and those mesmerizing eyes were gripping her heart like a hook.

Daniel felt his heart race at the feel of her body pressed up against his. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the light. _God, your lips are my undoing, Betty? Why do you have to be so cute? _

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and tried to focus on why he wanted to stop her in the first place. Oh ya, now he remembered. "So, uh...Betty?" his voice came out lower than he intended. He suddenly couldn't speak.

_Oh please, not that voice, too!_ Betty found herself closing her eyes at the sound of that voice of his. His incredibly sexy voice always sent a shockwave through her system, especially now that his arms were around her and his body was practically pressed into hers. She opened her eyes and met his losing her breath instantly. "Mhm?" she mumbled.

Daniel smiled that charming deadly smile of his. _Don't have a heart attack, don't have a heart attack!_ Betty felt like her heart was being thrown around in her rib cage. "Uh...I was just wondering if you'd maybe wanna hang out later?"_ I hope she says yes._ _Please say yes._

"Oh." For some reason Betty didn't expect to hear that from him.

"Oo, what's going on with you two?" Amanda's voice came out from behind them.

They both repelled from each other instantly at the sound of her voice as if they were stung. "Um, uh..." Betty's face was turning all kinds of shades of red.

Amanda smirked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. _Damn it!_ "Amanda, can you please give us a minute? I was trying to follow Betty out but then ended up bumping into her as she turned back around." He said trying to sound as if he hadn't been turned on by having Betty so close to him just then.

Her smirk turned into a full on grin. "Okay, if that's what you like to call it" she winked flirtingly.

Betty let out a frustrated and embarrassed sigh "I'll see you later Daniel! Bye Amanda" she quickly made her escape from the scene of the crime. _Ugh, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel! Why did Amanda have to come then? _

Daniel watched her walk away and sighed in frustration forgetting that Amanda was still standing there. "_What?_" he snapped, his voice getting louder than he intended. She smiled. "Oh, nothing... just that you are totally in love with Betty"

Daniel didn't really know what to say to deny that. He probably was in love with Betty. He knew he had really strong feelings for her.

"Amanda, I'm not in love with Betty." he said giving it a try although he had to admit to himself that he said that he didn't mean that at all.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Ya, whatever. There were sparkles flying everywhere from what I saw. The whole world thinks you two should get together. Half of MODE has you two already pinned at being married and having secret babies!" she said the last part trying to be funny.

"WHAT?" he said, his voice coming out higher than it should've.

"What?" he asked normally, which received a laugh from Amanda. "Leave me alone, Amanda! I don't have time for this!" he left her standing at the entrance of his office in his search for Betty.

"Of course you only have time for Betty!" she shouted after him laughing and walking away to her desk.

As soon as Betty got to her desk she let out a deep breath she realized she was holding. She sat in her chair and felt all the butterflies in her stomach drop. _How could her body have such intense reactions to Daniel? She thought. _This was all insane! This was Daniel! Daniel Meade. She should NOT being feeling this way about him, or reacting to him in such a way at the feel of his strong tone arms around her petite body, and his incredible chest pressed against hers, or how the muscles in his arms felt underneath her fingertips, how his scent caused her senses to overheat, and God, those eyes that completely enamored her. _Oh no, oh no, on no!_ _Betty, you cannot think of Daniel like that!_ _It's probably against the law or something for you to be in love with your incredibly gorgeous, rich, really sweet friend. AND BOSS! She had to remind herself. _

"Betty?"

Betty looked up seeing Daniel standing in front of her desk and her heart started on its race track course again.

"So, um, sorry about Amanda"

"That's okay, Daniel. I'm pretty immune to Amanda." Except when she says things like _'oo Betty, do you have a crush on Daniel'_, or _'oohh Betty, Daniel will rock your world'_, or _'I hear that Daniel likes you too'_ or any of the other insane things that come out of her mouth involving her and Daniel._ Together_, for goodness sake!

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it!" she said trying to sound unaffected by everything. He looked at her for a minute. _Should I ask her again about tonight? Maybe she doesn't want to go? Amanda ruined everything!_ Betty felt like her insides were burning under his gaze. _Don't look at his eyes. Don't look at his eyes._

"Um, Daniel, did you need something?" she said trying to sound professional.

"Oh, well..." she saw that he was rubbing the back of his neck. He only did that when he was stressed or nervous. Why was Daniel nervous?

"I was uh...you didn't um really answer me..." he said fidgeting uncomfortably in front of her desk. Betty felt her heart race all over again as if he had her wrapped in his arms again. Daniel picked up the silver plate with her name engraved on it. Betty smiled watching him trying to distract himself. _Oh Daniel, why do you have to be so freaking cute? _

_She suddenly realized he was nervous about hanging out with her. Why was HE nervous? Was this more than them just hanging out? How could she find out without sounding stupid?_

"Um...uh, what are we doing?" she asked curiously. Daniel looked at her placing the plate back on top of her desk. "I was thinking I could take you to dinner, and I don't know maybe we could go watch a movie or something."

She smiled just slightly. Was this really a date? Granted they'd done that plenty of times before, but he'd never acted like this before. Betty decided she needed more out of him which she saw was making him more and more anxious.

"Where are we going for dinner?" she asked glancing up at him. He looked at her with a smirk. "Are my answers being put into a test or something?"

She giggled "no, just curious" she asked feeling a little more confident than she had before. "Ok, well, I thought maybe I'd take you to this pizza place I'd been to recently. It was really good. I know how much you like pizza"

Betty smiled finding him adorable right now. "Sounds good!" she said, fine with whatever this turns out to be, date or no date, she wanted to spend time with Daniel.

"Great, so you wanna go out with me?" he said so quickly she almost didn't catch the 'go out with me' part. She answered quickly hoping maybe he thought she didn't hear him. "Great. See you later." She said trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart. Daniel looked at her for a minute. "Ok, so... I'll pick you up at your place around 7?"

She nodded with a smile. "Cool"

He smiled and walked away looking back once. When he got completely out of sight Betty sunk in her chair letting out a girly sigh. When Daniel got to his office he collapsed on the chaise in his office, his arm behind his head, and a content smile on his face.

* * *

Betty was sitting in her apartment waiting anxiously for Daniel to arrive. She felt so crazy for being ready for an hour now. She just wore a semi-short black and white spotted halter dress with a sweetheart neckline. She straightened her hair and did simple eye make-up. She wore her new glasses with black rims, still uncomfortable with putting contacts in her eyes. She didn't want to go all out in case this wasn't a date. She figured she looked nice enough for a date, but casual enough in case in wasn't so she didn't embarrass herself and her Daniel-sensitive heart.

She lied down on her couch closing her eyes to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile Daniel was on his way to pick up Betty. He surprisingly wasn't nervous. He thought he'd be acting like a teenage boy on his first date, but he felt confident enough to have a good time with Betty no matter what happened. He decided to go with casual just in case. He didn't want to look like an idiot dressed in a suit if this wasn't a date, so he just wore a simple black button up shirt and black pants. When he got to her apartment he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a minute he knocked again. When he didn't get an answer the second time he became worried. He picked up his phone thinking maybe she stepped out. When he sent the call he heard her phone ring from the inside of her apartment.

Betty opened her eyes and picked up her phone "Daniel"

"Betty, why the hell didn't you answer?" came Daniel's voice loudly through her phone. She got up and walked to the door opening it. When she opened it he forgot everything. "Sorry. I must have fallen asleep" she said apologetically.

All he could do was smile seeing her in that absolutely pretty dress she was wearing. He'd never found polka-dots attractive until tonight; she looked so cute. "Hi" he said putting his phone away. She smiled "hi, I'm really sorry"

"It's okay. I was just worried about you" he said looking at her eyes. "Hey, you have new glasses?" he said stepping closer. Betty practically lost her breath. She nodded "ya, I decided to take them for a spin." She said with a smirk. He laughed. "They look cute"

She smiled feeling her cheeks warm up. "Thanks." She took a look at him thinking he looked absolutely charming in all black. "You look really nice" she said trying to remind herself to breath.

"Thanks, so do you." He said taking another look at her. She blushed "thanks"

He felt his heart flip thinking she looked so cute right now. "So, um, ready to go?" he said leaning against the door frame. She nearly died and gone to heaven; he was so hot and he wasn't even trying. "Sure" she nodded. She went over and got her bag from the table and her red coat. "I love your hair" Daniel said when she came back over. She smiled "Thanks. I like it, too."

"You should wear it like that more"

She nodded with a smile "sure" He smiled watching her turn the light off in her apartment and then close the door locking it.

"I'm starving, this place better be good" she said hoping that joking around would calm her butterflies and racing heart.

He laughed "I thought it was good. I guess you tell me" he said as they walked down the hall. "I think we should bet on it" she said making him look at her curiously. "On what? Whether or not the pizza is good?"

"Yes."

"Okay...so how will that work?" he asked interested. "Alright, if the pizza is good, I have to do whatever you want me to do"

He looked at her in surprise raising his eyebrow in wonder. _Is she flirting with me? Nah, stop being an idiot Meade! _

"And if the pizza sucks then you have to do whatever I tell you."

"Okay, sounds fair, but what if you're lying?" he asked making her look at him. "I don't think I will lie to you."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously. "Because no matter what I'll be happy that I got to spend time with you" she said looking at him and then back ahead. He smiled and knew that they were going to have a good time tonight.

"I'm happy to spend time with you, too, Betty"

She smiled looking at him. They arrived at the pizza parlor; it was small and intimate, dim lit and really nice. There were white Christmas lights decorating the restaurant. Betty felt butterflies just walking into the place with Daniel. She expected pizza, but not such a fancy pizza place. It was definitely more date-like, but she convinced herself that she needed to cool it with those thoughts.

They were seated at a corner booth. Betty looked at him from across her and smiled. She felt like such a young girl going out with a hottie, which was partially true. Daniel smiled just taking in her appearance. She looked so great tonight. He didn't even think she knew it. So he decided to make sure she knew that. "So, Betty..."

She smiled "Daniel"

He laughed "you look really pretty" he said noticing the brightness in her eyes. _Yes! I made her smile AND blush._ _Double score! _

"Thanks Daniel. I just bought this dress the other day and my glasses I got a while ago, but..." she leaned closer "I still like my red ones better" she whispered as if it were a secret launch code. He chuckled "I like red, too"

"You do?" she asked with a curious smile. "Yep, it's you. You're a colorful person, you need some color" he admitted. Betty felt her stomach do flips. _Mental note, Daniel likes my red glasses and some color on me._ "But you look really great in black, I have to admit. It's so hot" Daniel closed his eyes unsure if he should have said that. Betty's eyes went wide at the comment, but smiled feeling her cheeks warm up. Noticing he closed his eyes, she giggled on the inside amused by his shyness.

"Thank you, Daniel. You really think I look hot?" she asked realizing she just changed the whole course of the evening. He opened his eyes and looked at her with that signature 'Daniel Meade, irresistible hunk' smirk. "Absolutely" he said which made her smile bigger. Daniel felt his insides tingle at her smile. _If I can make her smile like that all night, that would make my life!_

_Mental note 2, Daniel thinks I look hot in black! Eep! _She wanted to squeal. If he was not sitting right across from her she would have sunk in her seat like a girl in love.

The waiter came up to them and took their order of cheese pizza and some wine. They were served some wine before the pizza came. They both took sips of wine keeping their eyes on each other. It was like they were playing this game with their eyes. Betty felt the heat rise to her face under his gaze. She needed to go wash her face. She got up quickly and hit the poor waiter who was holding some drinks. Betty froze there her hands over mouth in shock. Daniel looked at her biting his lip, but unable to hide his smile. _That's my Betty_, he thought to himself.

Betty put her hand on the man's arm "I'm so sorry" she said looking at him feeling like her head was about to roll off her body. _Oh God, how can I be so stupid?_

"Quite alright miss" he said trying to calm her down. Betty sat back down forgetting why she got up in the first place. She buried her face in her hands on the table. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot" she mumbled. "Hey" she felt Daniel's hand on hers and she nearly had a heart attack. "Betty, the waiter said it was fine. Don't worry about it" he said in that low sexy voice of his. Betty was scared to look at him thinking if she got even the slightest bit more of his hotness she would surely faint.

"Betty..." he said again. She knew she had to look at him eventually. She moved her hands just enough to uncover her eyes. He smiled sweetly. "Did you have to go somewhere?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged not even remembering why she got up in the first place. "I don't remember"

He smirked with a hint of amusement. "I guess you forgot after running into him, huh?" he said trying to make her laugh. Oh now she remembered, she wanted to go hide in the bathroom out of embarrassment.

She smiled just slightly. "I'm such a klutz."

"Made me smile" he said with such a charming smile. She loved it when he smiled, so she found herself smiling even though it was because over her own clumsiness. "I'm glad I could entertain you" she said playfully.

He laughed "I don't think I've ever been bored by you"

She scrunched her nose "Um that's a lie, just the other day I was telling you an idea I had for a feature and you 'pretend snored'" she said with a smirk. He looked down guiltily remembering that. He looked back up "sorry"

She laughed "That's okay. Thanks for trying"

"So, what are you going to make me do if you don't like the pizza here?" he asked in wonder. _Maybe she will make me kiss her! _He smiled thinking to himself. _Ya right, you moron! Daniel being a moron, minus one..._

She smiled mischievously "I'm not telling you that" she said playfully

"Why not?" he asked

"Because" truth was she had no idea what she would make him do. Maybe make him wear a Rudolf head piece and nose for a whole day at MODE. Ya that sounds like fun! She smirked.

"What's that smirk for? Oh, you're evil!" he said with a grin. She folded her arms over her chest "I am" she said with a mischievous glint in her very pretty brown eyes.

"You're supposed to be the good one. Santa won't give you anything for Christmas" he said wanting to tease her.

"Oh, it will be worth it"

He furrowed his eyebrows not sure if he liked that. "Fine, I'm not telling you what I'm going to make you do"

"Fine!" she said sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed shaking his head.

A short while later the pizza was placed in front of them and Daniel looked at her in anticipation "What?" she asked wondering why he was staring at her. "Go on, have a bite"

She sighed "I'll only take a bite if you take a bite first"

"No way, Suarez"

"What are you going to do if I don't take the first bite?" she asked leaning across just a little giving him sight of her cleavage, which made his heart race. _And damn, she had nice...focus Daniel!_ He looked back up at her and leaned across the table so his face was closer "I'll make you"

She looked unconvinced "how?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow. He could totally kiss her right now. She was close enough. _Nah, behave Daniel! Don't ruin anything!_

He grinned mischievously. She looked at him suspiciously. "You want me to make you?" he asked with a convincing tone. She shrugged "Don't think you can" she said folding her arms over that incredible chest of hers leaning back against the booth. He smiled and got up. She looked up at him with suspicion.

She then found herself laughing hysterically as Daniel tickled the life out of her mercilessly, cornering her against the edge of the seat. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she would die at any second. She figured if she was to die right now due to him touching her she would be completely fine with that. Her laughing resonated in the whole restaurant, getting curious glances from other diners. Surprisingly, even above her own laughing she could hear child laughter figuring it was the family with the kids sitting close to them.

"Oh-kay, oh-kay! Pleaseee! I can't...breathe...please...stop" she begged him to stop, gasping between laughs. He stopped tickling her, but not getting up from his spot next to her. After a minute she sat up looking at him still taking deep breaths. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. He never felt so content in all his life. _Making Betty laugh like crazy, score! _

"You're so bad" she said shaking her head. "You're going to get it, Meade" _Betty teasing him, double score!_

He shrugged nonchalantly "okay... now, eat" he said still sitting next to her. She looked at him "aren't you going to get back over there?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled "Do you want me to?" he asked leaning a little close to her. She felt her heart stop at his closeness. She turned completely in her seat "No" she said before picking up a slice of pizza. He smiled and scooted just the slightest closer to her.

She took a bite and thought she _really_ died and went to heaven. She knew good pizza and this was a GREAT pizza. _Darn him!_ She couldn't even deny it, especially when she heard herself making moaning noises. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She wished she could smack herself.

Daniel didn't even have to hear her say anything, just hearing her moaning, _God Betty_, was enough for him to know he won!

She looked at him placing the pizza down "I hate you" she said knowing he knew he won. He grinned wide "I know" he laughed taking a slice of pizza. Just as he was about to take a bite she shoved him which made him miss his mouth. She giggled

"Hey, don't make me tickle you again!" he said with a warning smirk. Betty scooted away from him. "Oh-kay" she said in a composed manner. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

After they had dinner, they went to the movies. A little more than half way through the movie, Daniel started to raise his arm to bring around her, but changed his mind thinking that was such an amateur move. He didn't want to earn a slap from her or worse have her think he was a dork. Betty noticed what he was trying to do. She smiled and lifted the divider between them earning a curious look from Daniel. She then pulled his arm around her and leaned into him and sitting against him. Daniel felt warmth flow all through him. He smiled and held her closer. They continued watching the movie enjoying the simple gesture of closeness. When then movie was over, they walked outside.

"Ok, now can you pleaseee tell me what you want?" she asked desperately wanting to know. He took her hand "We're going to have some fun"

She looked at him curiously. "What kind of fun?" she asked

"MODE Christmas kind of fun" he said with a smirk glancing at her. Betty looked at him in wonder. _What was he up to? She didn't care. He was so dreamy; she would probably do anything he asked her to do._

Daniel and Betty walked into MODE and Daniel went into his office getting a bottle of wine, and then taking her hand and pulling her along to the Closet. Betty was slightly panicking inside. _Why was he taking her to the Closet? Does he know about the secret sex room? OH GOD!_

She gulped when they stopped in the center of the Closet. He smiled and went over somewhere by the Christmas tree that was in the corner and picked up a stereo she didn't even realize was there. She looked at him in complete wonder and confusion. He clicked it and suddenly cheery Christmas music started to play, loudly filling the Closet and halls of MODE.

He walked over to her looking so drop dead gorgeous, with his sleeves rolled up and the bottle of wine in his hand. He stood in front of her and smiled "We are going to having a MODE photo-shoot"

"What?"

"Betty, you get to try on all the pretty clothes and we can have some fun."

She looked at him with a smile, but then looked down "I don't think anything will fit me" she looked back up at him shyly. He took a good look at her noticing he made her blush "You...look...great. There are definitely clothes in your size in here. Come on" he grabbed her hand and found her a bunch of clothes that were her size, lots of pretty dresses, and he even found a few cool shirts that he could try on. He went to the camera that was set up there from the previous shoot. He set it to automatic.

When Betty came out in the first dress, he nearly had a heart attack; it was black, short and super sexy. He smiled and grabbed some of the decorations that were on the Christmas tree and wrapped the silver wreath around her, and wrapped the red one around him "we're Christmas trees" he said with a chuckle. Betty giggled.

He set the camera and stood in front of it with her next to him "Come on, Betty. Be a diva" he said making her giggle as she leaned against him holding the wreath around her like a diva would. What made her giggle even more was him doing the same thing.

She wondered if he had way too much to drink, but she didn't even remember him drink that much. He did open the wine and took a sip. Just as he was going back to the tree, she took it from him and took a sip herself.

They changed again, this time Daniel wore a red shiny shirt. When Betty came out in the second dress he DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN! _God, she was stunning and so freaking gorgeous_, she took his breath away. He was literally standing there mouth agape watching her walk towards him in a red dress that left little to the imagination of her curves. _And damn, why did she hide those curves again?_ he thought to himself. He gulped when she stood in front of him.

"Now what?" she asked in an amused and entertained tone. He smiled snapping himself back. He took her hand and pulled her along to the stereo skipping a few songs. He nodded in satisfaction when he found a good enough song to dance to. He picked up the silver wreath again and wrapped it around her neck.

Betty thought she was having a dream. This was crazy. She knew she had to be dreaming when she heard Daniel start singing along to the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christ-mas...  
There's just one... thing I need..." he grabbed her hand and spun her into him tightly gripping her waist. Betty's heart was beating like a drum and melting all at once.  
"...I don't ca-re about the pre-zents... underneath the Christ-mas tree..." he spun her away and set up the camera again to take multiple shots in a sequence. Betty was giggling unable to believe that there was this side to Daniel.

He took her hand again "With a toy on Christ-mas day... I just want you... for my own..." he pulled her close. "More than you could ever knoww..." he tapped her nose sweetly  
"Make my wish come tru-ue... Bet-ty, all I want for Christ-maaas is youuu" he sang and she about lost her breath. _Did she hear that right? Did he say Betty?_

She smiled as he held her close "Aren't you going to sing too? I know how much you like to" he said with a charming smile. She smiled shaking her head 'no'. He pouted and turned around, and then she threw the wreath around his neck and pulled him back.

"I won't ask for much this Christ-mas...  
I don't even-n wish for snow..." she started singing pulling him close. He smiled placing his hand on her waist. "...I'm just gon-na keep on wait-ing  
Under-neath the mistle-toe..." she pointed up, he looked up to see one and she then kissed his cheek quickly moving away from him. He smiled and chased her around the Closet.

She pushed him away when he got close. She laughed when he nearly tripped. She started singing again "...I just want you here-a to-night ...  
Hold-ing on to me _sOo_ tight" she said wrapping her arms around herself with the wreath and twirling around. Daniel smiled watching her.

"...What more-uh can-n I doOo..." Daniel pulled her into him as she turned, their faces close  
"Bab-y... all I want for Christ-mas...is you..." they both sang softer this time looking into each other's eyes. They were now both standing there, Daniel's arms were around her waist holding her close, and Betty's left hand was on his arm and the other on his chest. Their hearts were racing. They were both frozen in place, the music still going on in the background. Daniel moved his face closer to hers, she started to move closer, but then stopped "I can't..." she whispered and released herself from his hold.

Daniel looked at her in confusion, and then realized she was running away. He knew she always did this when she was scared. He was not going to let that happen with them. He chased after her as she ran out of the Closet.

"Betty wait!" he called and she wouldn't stop. "Please stop! Betty..." he ran a little faster surprised at her speed. She was heading toward the donut. "Betty, please stop. Betty, I love you!" he said loudly getting her to stop. As he got close he grabbed her hand and turned her around gripping her waist. She looked at his eyes. "I love you" he said again.

"Like a friend?" she said back quietly. He shook his head "No, more than that. You are my best friend and I love you because of that, but I love _you. _Betty, I'm in love with you."

She looked at his eyes still unsure. He moved his hands to her face and looked into her eyes "I love you"

She smiled "you do?"

He laughed softly. "I do."

She smiled "I love you, too" she said moving her hands to his waist. He smiled. "You know, aren't we supposed to kiss under the mistle-toe?"

"Yes, but we're not" she stopped when he held up a mistle-toe over them. She laughed "Aren't you clever?"

"So, can I kiss you?" he asked moving his arm around her waist and holding her close against him. She nodded. He smiled and met her lips for a kiss bringing his hand down and wrapping his arm around her.

She held him closer deepening the kiss that was already taking her breath away. As he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers looking at her eyes. "Remember what you asked me I wanted for Christmas?" he asked his voice soft, his lips were still hovering close to hers. "Mhm..."

"I was telling the truth. I love you."

She smiled moving her hands to his face looking into his eyes. "I love you, too" she kissed him again. "I have something for you" he said moving back just a little. She looked at him in surprise when he pulled out a silver bracelet from his pocket.

"Merry Christmas" he said taking her hand and placing it in her palm. She smiled and looked at the bracelet in her hand. It had a silver band and then two short ends that were chained. There was a charm with her name, and one just with a B, and another with a D hanging off it. She looked up at him and smiled. "There's more." She looked at him confused. He held her hand and flipped the bracelet to show her underneath the band which was engraved and read. "Your smile is my smile..."

Betty looked up at him with tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't have anything for you" she said through her sniffle.

He laughed and held her face. "Betty, I told you, your smile is my gift. When you smile, I smile. Your smile is my smile. I don't need anything."

The tears slipped down her face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you" she said crying into his chest. He held her close. "Thank _you_, Betty...for always being there for me. I hope I can be the same for you when you need it"

She pulled back moving her hands down his back "You are" she nodded, her voice low.

He smiled and held her close again.

* * *

Betty felt light hit her face. She squinted and looked up to see a shadow in front of the window. She looked to her side and saw Daniel next to her and her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't just a dream. She and Daniel had that amazing date and...she sighed but then noticed the shadow got closer and appeared to be Mrs. Meade with a big smile on her face. "Mrs. Meade." Betty sat up in surprise, a smile coming to her face.

"Betty..." she said with a grin. Betty bit her lip realizing her predicament and shoved Daniel's arm. He groaned opening his eyes and looked to see Betty. He smiled "Betty..." he felt his heart soar at the sight of her realizing that what happened was real.

She smiled but then pointed up at Mrs. Meade. He looked and laughed "Uh...hi mom. I'm guessing you want to know what happened between us?" he asked sitting up really thankful that all they did was fall sleep in Bradford's office last night in front of the fireplace and nothing more since it was so late.

She nodded with a smirk "Yes, I would like that, son"

"Wanna have a seat?" he asked wanting her to get comfortable. She laughed and sat in a chair close to them. "Umm...uh...well, Betty and I went on a date last night and we had a lot of fun and realized we were both crazy about each other...so ya, we're uh...I guess, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he said looking to Betty who smiled from ear to ear when he said that. She nodded in agreement.

Claire smiled "That's wonderful." She said happily. "It's about time" she said with a chuckle making both Betty and Daniel laugh. "You both look like you had a lot of fun" she said holding out a bunch of photos to them. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Daniel took them and he and Betty went through them thanking the heavens that they weren't dirty.

They did see the one of Betty when she kissed his cheek and all the little sweet things that they did capturing a lot of the love and fun they were having. They both looked up at Claire. She just smiled. "I only managed to get them away from Amanda and Marc just before they were about to blow them up and send them to all of MEADE."

Betty and Daniel's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry; I handled it, although it wouldn't really matter. Everyone's been rooting for you two for quite some time now" she said folding her arms across her chest with a grin. They both laughed, their faces turning red. She smiled "Now get up and give me a hug, you two" she said standing up. They both hopped up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy that you two finally saw what everyone else saw" she hugged them tight. When they pulled back they smiled "Thanks Mrs. Meade."

"Now, now, I think you most definitely will call me Claire now" she said with a warm smile. Betty smiled big and hugged her. "Who knows maybe soon it will be mom" she whispered to her.

"MOM!" Daniel said hearing her. Claire laughed. Betty blushed furiously, her heart racing with the possibility of that happening, although she was just happy to be Daniel's girlfriend right now.

"Oh come on, you might as well propose now"

"MOM!" Daniel said now annoyed with her. Betty looked at them with wide eyes, her heart beating slightly faster. "I'll do it when I want to! I mean uh... shit" he closed his eyes. Betty giggled. Daniel looked at her in surprise. She held his arm "Don't worry, Daniel. No pressure" she teased making both Claire and Daniel laugh at her playfulness. Daniel sighed in relief.

"God, I love you" he held her face and kissed her. "Alright my dears, have a lovely day, stay out of trouble" she handed them a tape. "You're lucky you have such a swift mom or this would be on Fashion Buzz or whatever nonsense" They looked at each other in confusion.

She walked away "Merry Christmas" she said before leaving. "What is that?" Betty asked in wonder. "I don't know" he took her hand and walked them over to the TV and popped in the tape. They stood watching for a few minutes not seeing anything but a security tape of MODE, then they saw it...them making out pretty heatedly in the elevator to get to Bradford's office. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Um...uh..." Betty glanced at him somewhat shyly. He laughed and looked at her "You know we're really hot" he said making her look at him with wide eyes. "Daniel!" she laughed "You're crazy" she smacked his arm rolling her eyes.

"We are...good thing we didn't have sex yet though"

"Yet?" she asked walking up to him "What makes you think there will be a yet?" She asked playfully. He pulled her close by her waist "Oh, there will be"

She rolled her eyes "maybe, maybe not. You have to do something for me..." she said with a grin.

He looked at her suspiciously "What?" he asked.

* * *

Daniel walked onto the MODE floor already getting people to laugh at him. He sighed. "This sucks"

"He-hah, Daniel, is a dork" Amanda said teasingly. "Oo Mandy, be nice he might tell Santa and put us on the naughty list" Marc said with a wink.

Daniel rolled his eye and sighed in frustration. "Oh Marc, but it's so much fun being bad" she said with a grin grabbing Daniel and pressing her body against him. Marc did the same on Daniel's other side. "Daniel, have you been working out?" Marc asked touching his bicep.

"Guys, leave me alone! The things I do for Betty" he said shaking his head pushing them off him. From behind them they could hear giggling. Daniel turned around and looked at her with a pout. "You happy now?" he asked.

She covered her mouth trying to stop her giggling but that didn't help but made her laugh more. Marc and Amanda stood next to her and looked at Daniel laughing along with her. She walked over and hugged him "You're so cute" she said looking up at him and flicking his red nose. She giggled hearing it make chime sounds. Marc and Amanda laughed harder.

Daniel looked down at Betty "I hate you right now" he said through his teeth. She smiled "Yes, but you will love me later" she said with a smirk.

He couldn't help his smile. She grabbed his Rudolph antlers and pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry...I still think you're cute and super-hot" she said against his lips and kissed him again. He moved his arms around her waist holding her close.

"I love you" she said holding him around his waist. He took his Rudolph nose off and placed it on her nose. He smirked "I love you, too" he kissed her cheek and then her 'nose' and her lips.

"Aww...Rudolph is making out with the hot sauce" Amanda said coming up next to them. Betty looked at her with a smirk. "Amanda, hot sauce?" she asked.

"Ya...you're hot" she said holding her arm. Betty looked at her with wide eyes. "Um...thanks" Betty released Amanda's grip on her. She looked back at Daniel and rolled her eyes. He laughed and kissed her again. "Everybody loves you...even Marc."

"I do NOT love chimmichunga" he said with a pout. Betty laughed "Aww...I love you, too, Marc!" she hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek wanting to drive him crazy. "Ahhh! Betty is attacking me!"

Amanda, Daniel and Betty were laughing. "Marc!" Wilhelmina called. They all looked at her. She smirked "You love Betty" she said with a teasing laugh and walked away. They all laughed so hard, they had to hold each other up. Daniel took her hand and kissed it. "Love you"

She smiled and pulled him by his antlers again "You know I could get used to that" she said with a giggle "no way!" he said capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

AN: hahahaa I'm such a humongous DORK! I know! but hope you enjoyed it! It was soooo much fun to write! :D THANKS FOR READING! PLEASEEE REVIEW! :D :D

I will have the next one-shot up Dec 8. :P


	2. Wrapping Presents

**Magic, Tinsel, Smiles & Snow: Wrapping Presents**

_AN: Hi! Thanks sooo much for your reviews for the other one-shot! This one is much shorter. Hope you enjoy it! :D _

_For entertainment only :P_

* * *

**Wrapping Presents**

_This takes place in London about 8-ish months after Betty goes there._**  
**

Daniel was sitting on the couch next to Betty watching her meticulously wrapping Christmas presents.

He wanted to help, but she had her own system, and truth of the matter, he was enjoying just watching her, reveling in that sweet smile that was created by those gorgeous lips, and the shine in her eyes that he loved seeing. He loved the glasses, truthfully, but he loved just getting lost in those gem-like eyes.

He watched as she folded the corner of the wrapping paper and picked the tape sticking it on the edge. She bit her lip as she continued her task. He loved when she did that. It was tempting to kiss her now. Sometimes he wondered if she knew that she was teasing him. He had an inkling she did, but he would let her tease him. He loved it.

She smiled happily glancing at him. He smiled watching as she placed the wrapped box on the stack of presents beside her and picking up the next one. It was a small velvet box. She picked up the blue snowflake wrapping paper; a strand of hair fell along her face. She looked like an angel. He truly loved her. He would do anything for her. He was happy just sitting by her watching her do whatever she was doing. She could be sitting there reading and he would find himself watching her read. He loved how she twisted her hair when she read, and how animate she was reacting to whatever she was reading. It was as if he was reading along with her.

He watched as she placed the velvet box in the center of the wrapping paper, her fingers picking up the paper so lightly. His eyes met the rings on her finger that were a symbol of his love for her and their eternal bond. They were each other's and that made his heart float like a balloon into the skies. He wanted to kiss her hand now, but he would let her continue. His eyes went back to her face noticing the glow on her cheeks... how she was glowing. He smiled bright feeling his insides tingle and his heart fill with love from her. His eyes traced the contours of her face that he would see always. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She covered the gift with the paper, moving the strand of hair back behind her ear. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her glance at him with a smirk and sparkles in her eyes, but he could very well be making it up. Nonetheless, he watched as she placed the tape on the bottom and then flipped it over placing a silver bow in the center of it. She had a few extra bows and ribbons and some tinsel. She placed the final wrapped gift on the top of the others. She smiled picking up a bow and looked up at him. He felt his heart soar at the sight of that smile. She scooted over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you" she whispered into his ear sending this tingling sensation all through his body. She placed the bow on his chest. He looked at her with a smile.

She smiled looking into his eyes, hers sending this message of nothing but love to him. She leaned close to him. "Thanks for being my present" she said looking into his eyes, her lips teasing his. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her gently, lovingly. She sunk into him deepening the kiss. She pulled away and looked at his eyes again. "I love it when you watch me" she said quietly, almost breathlessly.

He smiled. "I love watching you. You're beautiful. I didn't know you knew I was watching you"

"Of course." She moved her hand into his shirt across his tone chest. She blew on his neck sending this overwhelming warming sensation. She placed a lingering kiss across his jaw. "I love you"

She got up and walked into the kitchen leaving him there, but not for long. He got up and followed her. She picked up a clean glass from the counter and poured some water. She took a sip, the water touching those lips, like rain on flower petals. She smiled again glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She turned and walked toward him with a smile. When he thought she was going to kiss him, she brushed past him and went into their room. He shook his head taking a deep breath. The woman was like a ruby red rose. He wanted to touch her, admire her, but she teased him like thorns. He would take the chance. He went over to where the presents were and picked up a bow, a ribbon and some tinsel, and then went into their room.

She was wicked. She was standing by the window waiting for him. He walked over to her and pulled her close. "What's all that?" she asked.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "My present" he placed the bow on her shoulder, then wrapped the tinsel around her wrist like a bracelet and placed the ribbon through the loop of her skirt. He placed his hand over her stomach. She smiled looking into his eyes. "I have something else" she said and pulled out the small blue snowflake box she had wrapped. He hadn't seen her take it. She was magic.

He held the box and started to open it, taking the bow off and placing it on the side of her hair and kissed her sweetly. When he took the wrapping paper off, he opened the velvet box and found a small picture frame of her and him. He smiled looking up at her. When he picked it up he saw there was a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and his eyes went wide. She smiled just as bright.

"We're having a girl?" he said with a shine in his eyes. She nodded with a smile, her eyes sparkling like stars. He hugged her tight spinning her around in excitement. Before now, they were happy just knowing they had a baby together, but now that they knew what it was, it added more reality to their relationship. It was like a dream. He placed her feet back to the ground and kissed her passionately, his hands moving through her hair wanting to feel as much of her as possible, even those dark brown locks. He felt his heart flutter thinking about their baby girl and what she would look like. He was positive she would look just like Betty; so cute and loving, beautiful and bright. He just knew he was going to love this beautiful woman in his arms forever. He deepened the kiss forgetting about the necessity for air wishing he could kiss her forever. Eventually, they pulled apart, both breathless. "Wow" she whispered, her lips brushing his.

"I love you, Betty." he hugged her close. "You're the best gift anyone could ask for, and thanks for giving me a second gift" he placed his hand on her slight swollen stomach and kissed her cheek.

She smiled as he moved down and lifted her shirt. He placed his hand lightly on her stomach and kissed it. "Love you baby girl" he said and placed another kiss. She ran her hand through his brown hair. He smiled looking up at her.

She pulled him close to her, wrapping an arm around his waist "Do you know what the best part of presents is?" she whispered as her finger grazed lightly across his jaw.

"What?" he asked looking at those eyes feeling the warmth and love from her. "Un-wrapping them" she said with a smirk. He grinned like a naughty boy. "Well, then, let's get to unwrapping, shall we?" he said pulling her along to the bed. She giggled as they playfully 'un-wrapped' each other, leaving the bows on one other as they enjoyed their present to each other.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! :) I'll probably have the next one up in a few days! :D Thanks for reading! Reviews are nice gifts! hehe :P


End file.
